


心火

by sy_pineapple



Series: 角色互换系列 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Gray Jedi, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Ben Solo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sy_pineapple/pseuds/sy_pineapple
Summary: * 角色互换AU：黑暗学徒Rey，绝地学徒Ben Solo* 本文是《灰烬与新生》的后续
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Han Solo, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Han Solo, Rey & Snoke (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: 角色互换系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 爱恨之火，焚尽旧世界。

#

塔图因。残阳。黄沙。血。

她将兜帽拢过头顶，闪身躲进墙壁后的暗影，悄无声息地取下腰间的光剑。背脊微弓，手臂的肌肉却绷得笔直，宛若一根蓄势待发的弦。眯起眼睛，屏息凝神，静静感受着猎物离自己的距离逐渐缩短。

十米。八米。五米。三米。一米。

**来了！终于来了！就是现在！**

骤然跃出，欺身而上，用尽全力撞向那个刚刚靠近的黑影，再飞起右脚狠狠踹向对方的腹部。与墙壁相撞的瞬间，厚重头盔下传来一声变了调的惨叫，又在红色等离子束的映照下戛然而止。

一块黑黝黝的石头从猎物怀里悄然落下，骨碌碌滚到她的脚边。表面算得上光滑，却无法反射出半缕阳光。手指相触，寒凉刺骨。

**终于到手了。**

**黑曜石。**

**那块与最高领袖手上的戒指同出一源的黑曜石。**

她深吸一口气，将那片寒凉完完全全地包裹于手掌之中。浓重的黑暗从石芯深处逸散开来，如树藤般沿经络攀援而上，逡巡着探向皮肤下的血脉，又被一股强横原力瞬间挡了回来。

**_“蕾伊……”_ **

****

**_“我等你很久了……”_ **

苍老的声音于耳边突兀响起，带着绵长而诡异的回音。不待大脑发出指令，在血火交织的战场上浸淫多年的身体就已迅速做出了反应，闪躲，转身，劈砍，一气呵成。双刃光剑直直刺向那声音传来的方向，目光所及，却是空无一物。

**_“我的女孩……我的公主……”_ **

****

**_“我的……女皇……”_ **

她缓缓张开手指，沉默地望着掌心正中的那块石头，耳畔幽灵般的声音随着这一系列动作渐渐消隐于无形。烈日当头，黄沙满地，得手的猎物老老实实地横尸于墙角。与眼前这些比起来，那股浓重而压抑的黑暗力量宛若幻梦。

可她偏偏清醒得很，知道方才的一切皆为真实。

黑暗的召唤是真实。对身世的探寻是真实。背叛最高领袖的决心是真实。最终试炼是真实。主动踏入这场孤注一掷的杀人游戏，也是真实。

她将黑曜石放入衣袋，抖了抖袖口的尘土，一步一步地走到小巷中央，右手依旧紧紧攥着光剑。巷子内没有风，更没有植物，唯有几扇历经沧桑的墙壁，和墙角那具逐渐僵硬的尸体，见证又一场寂寞的围猎。

“出来吧。”她淡淡一笑，左手抚在胸前，对着空荡荡的巷子挑衅般地鞠了个躬，“昨天晚上一个，刚才又一个。至于剩下的四个……”

“你们今日齐齐前来送死，真是令人欣慰。”

四个全副武装的黑袍武士鱼贯而出，重铠包裹下的头颅不露半分情绪。沉重的脚步声越过同伴的尸体，最终停留在她的面前。

“蕾伊大师。”领头的武士向前一步，略微欠了欠身，手中的红色光刃已然燃起，“最高领袖并没有限定最终试炼的形式，所以我们几个决定——”

“以多欺少？”她轻哂一声，挥剑砍向对方防备薄弱的左腿，“随时奉陪。”

#

**_“你，故意放走了那个绝地。”_ **

**_“我该说自己很惊讶吗，蕾伊？或是愤怒？失望？”_ **

**_“_ ** **_不，都不是。因为，你所做的一切，都在我的意料之中。”_ **

她喜欢用光剑作战。世事难料，人心叵测，光剑却不会背叛自己的主人。每场战役都是生与死的舞蹈，与最绚丽的舞步相伴的，是最为利落的死亡。高能量等离子束毫不留情地灼烧着伤口附近的每一个细胞，躯体破碎之前，大脑甚至都来不及发出痛苦的指令。

可痛苦依旧是痛苦，可能迟到，却永远不会缺席。

****

**_“_ ** **_我将赋予你痛苦，亲爱的学徒。不是惩罚，而是奖赏。”_ **

**_“苦厄促就黑暗。而黑暗……浇铸伟业。”_ **

她束手而立，冷眼望着被自己一剑砍掉右臂的猎物瘫坐在地上，捂着伤口发出声嘶力竭的哭号。肩膀上焦糊的断面裸露在塔图因灼热的空气里，却不见多少血迹。

收割性命之人从不畏惧痛苦。无论是敌人的，还是自己的。

**_她蜷缩在最高领袖的脚下，默默等待着原力闪电的结束。温热血液从鼻端和嘴角缓缓流下，顺着脸颊淌落在王座室暗红的地砖上。时而有几滴落入舌尖，轻轻抿了抿，腥甜气息不多时就溢满口腔。_ **

受伤的猎物惊惶失措地朝墙角挪去。即便隔着头盔，她也能敏锐地觉察到对方的眼神不时瞟向被打落在地的光剑。另外三个对手早已从方才的缠斗中缓过劲来，再次摆出攻击阵型，丝毫不在意负伤的同伴的死活。

最终试炼，七者存一。七个学徒踏入修罗场，只有最强的那个才有资格活下来。黑暗原力不在乎忠诚，真正重要的唯有力量。绝对的、碾压式的力量。

新一轮攻击来自两个不同的方向。她一跃而起，足尖在墙头一点，轻巧地接住那柄当胸刺来的长矛，又借着地势将其物归原主。三个武士在窄巷中避无可避，只得抛弃形象齐齐卧倒，争先恐后地避开那道直逼面门的寒芒。

她得意洋洋地挑了挑眉，从高处纵身而下，准确无误地踩在独臂猎物那只刚刚拿回光剑的左腕上。手肘微抬，身材高大的对手便被一股无形的力量狠狠扼住了喉咙，只能挣扎着吐出不成文的字句。

“饶命？都到了这个时候，还想着让我放过你？”她睁大眼睛，笑得无比开怀，“最高领袖有教过我们该如何宽恕吗？”

“你……你放过了……本·索罗……”

**_年轻的绝地毫无生气地趴在她的背上，高热的体温隔着两层衣服烧灼着自己本该冰冷的心。她迈着疲惫的双腿在黑漆漆的树林里跌跌撞撞地奔跑，乌云密布的夜空看不到月亮，只有原力来指引前进的方向。她几乎感受不到身后那人胸膛的起伏，头脑一片空白，只想把更多的原力给他，甚至把一部分生命给他。_ **

“只可惜，你不是本·索罗。”她手腕一转，干脆利落地扭断了猎物的脖颈，“银河系的居民不计其数，本·索罗……却只有那么一个。”

剩余的对手们蠢蠢欲动。她解下碍事的披风，毫不在意地往身后一抛，狞笑着将光刃横于身前。

既然选择踏上这条血路，那就义无反顾地走下去。

不撞南墙，永不回头。

**_“_ ** **_你终究还是救不了他。被黑暗掳走的孩子，永远都是黑暗的奴仆。”_ **

**_“可你依旧想要他，不是吗？”_ **

**_“_ ** **_去吧，我亲爱的学徒。顺从欲望，并不是什么坏事。”_ **

**_“有了欲望……也就有了黑暗。”_ **

楔形进攻，前二后一。她向后一仰，刚好闪过破空飞来的巨斧，又高举光剑，单手架住刺向肩膀的长矛。眼角余光扫向身后，只见三个猎手当中身材最为粗壮的那个，如预料中一般贴着墙根飞奔而来，爆能弩在日光下反射着耀眼的银光，双膝微曲，眼看就要进入绝佳的狙击位置——

却再也没机会射出一枪。

蓝色光刃从背后刺出，径直洞穿了猎手的胸膛。痛苦和惊诧在脸上凝结成一张诡异的面具，庞大身躯缓缓倒下，落地的瞬间，砸出一声沉重的闷响。手中的爆能弩紧随其后，不甘地滑落在被阳光晒得滚烫的沙地上。

时间仿佛凝滞了。在突如其来的变故面前，临时搭建的修罗场中的全部幸存者，都无一例外地吃了一惊。两名对手在极度的惊诧中不知不觉地放松了手中的钳制，她则迅速回过神来，抓住这千载难逢的机会，用原力将他们狠狠击飞。

此时此刻，在这个尘埃未定的战场上，只剩下两个身影依然站立。时间不同，场合迥异，他和她再一次遥遥相望，冷冽蓝光映照着她手中的暗红。

“本？”她放下光剑，下意识向前几步，“本……”

黑发绝地依旧保持着攻击的姿态，平举光剑，冷冷地注视着她。不远处的两个武士挣扎着从地上爬起，又被他用原力再次掀翻。

“蕾伊尊主。你……果然又惹麻烦了。”

“可不是么！这帮阴魂不散的家伙，整整追了我——”话说到一半，她突然意识到一个很大的问题——

“什么！什么叫做‘又’惹麻烦了！把话说清楚！”

**上次坠机那个大麻烦，明明是你惹出来的好不好！**

**黑暗面才不背锅呢！**

#

“你的对手不止他们几个。”本·索罗对她的辩白充耳不闻，面无表情地瞥向那两个狼狈逃窜的黑袍武士，自顾自地接了下去，“有艘运兵船停在沙丘后面。看后舱的宽度，至少能容纳二十个暴风兵。那些人显然——”

“蕾伊尊主，你在听吗？拐弯抹角地约我来塔图因，难道就是为了盯着我的脸看个没完？”

“我还以为你不会来。”她咬了咬嘴唇，脚尖不安地在地上蹭来蹭去，“我还以为……像你这般杀人不眨眼的绝地暴徒，至少应当对敌人的邀请有所防备。”

“还没等共和国那帮政客们出手，第一秩序的几位最高战力，就因为争宠而斗了个你死我活。”男人放下光剑，缓缓走到她的面前，“还真是千载难逢的机会啊。”

“首席学徒果然名不虚传。不过两日工夫，就做掉了三个竞争者。可喜可贺！”

蕾伊立刻觉察出对方言语中的讽刺，迟疑了一下，最终还是决定不加反驳。一时间无人说话，她抓住这个难得的机会，将男人好好打量了一番。分别不过两月有余，却足以让她感受到对方身上发生的某种微妙的变化。

或许是大病初愈的缘故，本·索罗似乎憔悴了许多。脸色依旧苍白，双颊微微凹陷，眼睛下方的暗色阴影浓重到难以忽视。暗灰色的紧身短打衬得身形越发高挑，骨节分明的白皙手指在金属剑柄的对照下格外分明。她皱着眉头，目光在那缺乏血色的双唇上游移片刻，又欺身上前，一把攥住了对方持剑的手腕。

“怎么把自己搞这个样子！”

“难不成，深明大义的叛军领袖，连一顿饱饭都舍不得给自己的儿子吃？”

“与你无关。”男人漠然地挣脱了她的束缚，反手拔出腰间的爆能枪，正中身后意图偷袭的暴风兵的胸膛，“黑暗面的人，都像你这般爱管闲事吗？”

“与我无关？”她心头火起，一脚踹向身侧的土墙，漫天砂石应声而落，“你是我送过去的，若是在他们那受了虐待，无异于抽我的脸！怎么就与我无关！”

“说！叛军有没有虐待你！天行者有没有找你麻烦！快说！”

纷沓的脚步声朝着墙壁外侧一股脑涌去，前来增援的敌人显然调整了战略，打算绕到巷口截击他们。本·索罗似乎对形势的变化毫不在意，眼睛一眨不眨地望她半晌，忽然“扑哧”一声笑了出来。

“蕾伊尊主这是要替我出头？替第一秩序的敌人出头？”

“与你无关。”她想都没想，硬邦邦地怼了回去，“到手的猎物，岂容他人置喙！谁敢胡乱掺和，我手里这光剑可不长眼睛！”

“哦，原来我是猎物。”男人挑眉一笑，收回爆能枪，轻飘飘地甩了甩自己的光剑，“连猎物和猎人都分不清，某人的眼神可当真不好。”

“你说谁眼神不好！长了双大眼睛，就瞧不起人了，是不是！”

她正欲发作，却见不远处的巷口聚集了十数个黑糊糊的影子，只得硬生生吞回反驳的话语，再次横剑于身前，摆出迎敌的架势。本·索罗淡淡瞥她一眼，嘴角笑意犹在，眼神里却有冷冽光芒一闪而过——

“掩护我。”

“什么？”她骤然转头，不可思议地瞪着他，“你疯了吗！现在这种情况，直接冲出去简直是找死！我费了那么大劲才救活你，可不是让你在这——”

“你是在担心我吗？”年轻的绝地默默地望着巷口的方向，光剑紧攥于手中，目光半是凶狠、半是释怀，“宁可冒着风险去向敌人求助，也不愿让我死在那片树林里……这可不像黑暗面的作风啊。”

蕾伊浑身一颤，竟险些握不住自己的武器。两个月前的情景历历在目，无论是最高领袖的雷霆之怒，还是残酷血腥的最终试炼，都无法让她忘却那个爱恨纠缠的拥抱，和怀中之人那双交织着希望和绝望的眼。

“你还在恨我。”她咬了咬嘴唇，却始终没有避开对方的眼睛，“若你没被那场高烧烧坏了脑子，那么应该能看得出来，眼下并不是了结恩怨的时候。”

“更何况……我费尽周折把你邀来塔图因，可不是为了打架。”

“可我，偏偏是为了打架而来。”身边的男人向前走了几步，双手一摊，故作无辜地耸了耸肩，“蕾伊尊主若是没这个心思，那我还可以去找别人。”

“你！故意抬杠是不是！你绝对是故意的！”她满腹怨气，在原地重重跺脚，反倒被扬起的沙尘呛得喷嚏连连，“本·索罗，你就非要在这找茬，让外面那群混账白白看笑话吗！”

“外面那群混账明明是你招来的，我可什么都没做。”绝地瞪大眼睛望着她，暗棕色的眼眸里透着点似有似无的委屈，“黑暗学徒不擅长吵架，可论起推卸责任的本事，倒是远超常人。”

“你说谁！谁推卸责任了！”她深深呼吸了几下，强行抑制住把沙子扬到对方脸上的冲动，“那群家伙明明和我半点关系都——”

**麻烦还真是她惹来的。** 要是她不分神追查另一颗黑曜石的下落，也不会这般轻易地让其余几个学徒追踪到塔图因。

“本。”她重重叹了口气，朝对方讨好地笑了笑，“说吧，想让我怎么掩护你？”

**这到底是哪来的冤家？**

**十年！整整十年的黑暗修行！控制情绪本该是家常便饭！结果一见到这家伙就原地破功！真是白日见鬼！**

“你只需要搞出点动静，吸引对方的火力……”黑发男人挑衅地望过来，再次撩得她火冒三丈，“至于我，则用原力跃过巷口那道防御，直接在后方解决他们。”

“凭什么把我留在后面！为什么不是你来诱敌，我跳过去砍人？”

“因为好事不能一个人占，蕾伊尊主。”她眼看着第一秩序正悬赏捉拿的对象就这样堂而皇之地踏了出去，再次公然挑衅最高领袖的权威，“你今天的战绩已经够辉煌了，总该给别人留点机会。”

“哦，对了……”男人右腕一翻，挽了个漂亮的蓝色剑花，头也不回地走向巷口，“我杀人的时候，向来不喜欢别人插手。”

**本•索罗，你行！你真行！**

**我只是暂时听你的！这叫深明大义的战略性妥协！都是为了同仇敌忾！**

她将光剑插回腰间，大吼一声，同样明目张胆地跳了出来。高举双手，用原力瞬间震塌了两侧的土墙。一时间万弹齐发，只不过统统对准了那堆可怜的断壁残垣。射击声、叫骂声不绝于耳。

**这动静够大了吧？我的冤家！**

#

**她会永远记住这一天。**

记住自己活着通过了最终试炼。记住在腹背受敌的困境里，念念不忘之人从天而降，嘴上不依不饶，却用实际行动帮助了她。

**她会永远记住这一刻。**

记住这场完完全全以旁观者的视角观赏的生与死的舞蹈。记住暗灰身影在白色盔甲织就的海洋中穿梭跳跃，毫不留情地收割着一条又一条性命。

光剑并不是对方唯一趁手的武器。这也是她第一次在战场上见证爆能枪与光剑的完美结合，前者远程攻击，后者近距离劈砍，而原力则将攻击时机把握到极致。

她不合时宜地想到了老索罗，那个常年排在通缉榜前列的著名走私犯。据说那家伙同样是个用枪的好手。或许血缘的力量当真如此强大，强大到在永不消弭的暗夜中，依旧小心翼翼地存留着一颗闪烁而跳脱的星星。

本·索罗从不恋战。出手即是杀招，一道蓝芒，终结所有苦痛。在他的身上，看不到仁慈和宽恕，但也绝无杀戮的快感。他让她困惑，又让她沉迷。他就像一个复杂的谜题，等待她用一生去解开。

**他完全不像个绝地。**

她清楚地感受到对方深埋于心底的恨意和无从宣泄的绝望，纠缠往复，无始无终。爱恨摧毁刚强，渴求埋葬洒脱，可若是无情无欲，又算不得真正活过。

**可他也同样不像个西斯。**

她曾被全息影像中那个杀人不眨眼的身影所迷惑，但影像终究只是影像，只是从无数个真实中偶然投射出的虚无缥缈的影子。她忘不了和他一起在陌生星球上度过的那段时光，忘不了手背上那滴冰冷而滚烫的泪水，忘不了怀里那个活生生的、脆弱而坚强的灵魂。

**她理解他。**

他点燃了她心中那欲望之火，再撒满了不甘和悲愤铸成的柴。当沸腾的情绪达到极致，却又找不到出口，要么推倒藩篱，要么毁灭自己。

**他曾经一心求死，而她，向死而生。**

她将散乱的头发拢到脑后，迈过满地的尸体，一步一步地走向他。在这片碎石和鲜血遍布的沙地上，终于彻彻底底只剩下他们两个。

“为什么要来？”她缓缓扣上对方微微发凉的手背，顺着他的手指摸索着按下光剑的开关，冷冽蓝芒转瞬消失，“为什么不好好养伤？为什么折磨自己？为什么把自己搞成这个样子？”

“为什么……不顾危险，非要来塔图因找我？”

“这与你无——”

“本·索罗！不许你再说‘与我无关’！”

他别过头，避开她的视线，却始终没有拒绝她的触碰。风从巷口吹来，拂过他柔软而卷曲的黑发，扬起，复又落下。她默默凝视着他，将那只手掌握得更紧。

“你问我为什么要来……”

“可你若不希望我来，又为什么在原力中呼唤我？”

“你、你竟然听到了？听到了我在原力中的……”

“你竟然害怕了。驰骋战场、杀人如麻，却连战争的成败都漠不关心的你，竟然也有了害怕的东西。”

“蕾伊尊主，你在害怕什么？你又在渴望什么？”

“是我违背承诺。是我召来了莱娅·奥加纳。也是我不顾你的意愿，将你送回了那个拼命想要逃离的地方。”

“可我不后悔。即便再给我一千次、一万次机会，我也还是会这样做。你恨我也好，不恨我也罢……我只希望你活着。”

“……你在逃避我的问题。”

“除非你先回答我的。”

沉默。沉默。还是沉默。就在她即将放弃继续追问之际，本·索罗突然转过头，终于直直望进她的眼睛。他的神情宁静，甚至称得上毫无波澜，长长的睫毛下，却有点点水光泛起。

“本？”她踮起脚尖，小心翼翼地凑了过去，两人近在咫尺，“本，你——”

尚未出口的话语被引擎的轰鸣生生淹没。一艘宇普西隆级指挥飞船低空飞过，缓缓降落在不远处的沙丘上。她眯起眼睛，看着刚刚走出舱门的阿米蒂奇·赫克斯气急败坏地追赶着被风刮走的帽子，走起路来一瘸一拐，似乎刚刚在松软的沙子里崴了脚。

“我奉最高领袖的命令，前来恭喜蕾伊尊主顺利通过最终试炼。”勉强整理好仪容的将军目光尴尬地望来望去，手里不停拍打着沾满了细沙的军帽，“如今，您就是最高领袖唯一的学徒，也是第一秩序……未来的希望。”

“最高领袖还特意交待，既然蕾伊尊主如此喜欢那块黑曜石，那么，他特地准许您将它留下。若有什么不懂之处，他也随时愿意指点一二。”

**他果然发现了！**

她心头一惊，脸上强装的假笑差点破功。身旁的绝地困惑地望她一眼，不着痕迹地反握住了她的手。

“还有一件事情。”赫克斯好奇地盯着本·索罗看个没完，又在她不加掩饰的瞪视下极不情愿地移开了目光，“在噬星者基地的震慑下，我们于两个标准时之前，正式攻占了纳布。”

与她交握的冰凉手指蓦地一紧。她虽然对天行者家族的历史算不上了解，但对方身上传来的颤抖和萦绕于心底的、难以抑制的不安足以说明一切。迟疑片刻，还是决定替他问出那个最为迫切的问题——

“我们的基地……对纳布开火了？”

“不，并没有。”将军叹了口气，将帽子扣回头顶，语气中透着显而易见的沮丧，“在悬殊的武力对比下，纳布不战而降。而最高领袖为了避免打草惊蛇，又否决了攻击霍斯尼亚的提议。所以……迄今为止，我们最有力的武器，还没机会正式投入使用。”

“看来，纳布可真够幸运的。”她偷偷捏了捏本·索罗的手指，示意他不要担心，“至于霍斯尼亚那群家伙，投降不过是迟早的事。”

“识时务者为俊杰。这也是最高领袖让我亲自前来的最重要原因。”赫克斯朝她露出一个莫测的笑容，伸手递过两张请柬，“为表达诚意，纳布王室打算特地举办盛大的归降舞会，并设宴款待第一秩序高层。”

“按照最高领袖的意思……唯有最终试炼的胜出者，才最有资格代表第一秩序。”

“三日后？在纳布王宫？”她接过请柬，漫不经心地翻了翻，“通过试炼的明明只有我一人，为何请柬有两份？”

“既然是去参加舞会，又怎能不携舞伴同行呢？”对方不急不缓地拍了拍手掌，目光再次落在她身边的绝地身上，“如此看来，蕾伊尊主不但战力超群，还能做到未卜先知……”

“就连舞会的搭档，都事先选好了。”


	2. Chapter 2

#

**三天。**

**他们还有三天时间。**

她绷着脸从酒馆密集的人群中挤过，拣了个离门最远的位置坐下，一把扯开背包的拉链，心不在焉地捋着礼服长裙领口的银边。裙摆上金线刺成的纹路在灯光下反射出不安的光芒，嵌满宝石的华贵发饰在黑色布料的掩映下施施然露出一角。

几个醉醺醺的家伙立刻围了过来，不怀好意地瞄着身边的包裹，又在认出腰间那把武器的瞬间落荒而逃。她不屑地翻了个白眼，继续翻找片刻，又拽出一件同样颜色的男式礼服，面料比自己那件更显厚重，也没什么多余的装饰。

**凭什么他头上不用戴那堆沉甸甸的破石头！哼！**

“怎么，等不及了？”低沉声音在桌旁突然响起，透着一抹淡淡的戏谑，“看来，礼服刚一到手，蕾伊尊主就迫不及待要去纳布跳舞了。”

“怎么，有人后悔了？”她反唇相讥，头也不抬地把背包往旁边一丢，“若是舞艺不精，又担心踩到别人的脚，现在逃跑还来得及。”

本·索罗没有接话，只是似笑非笑地望她一眼，绕过方桌，将手里的两个高脚杯轻轻放下。目光在一排空座上逡巡片刻，最终选定了正对她的那个。修长的手指拈起杯脚，故作神秘地晃了晃，又将另一杯隔着桌子缓缓推至她的面前。

“给我的？”她探过脑袋，好奇地端详着杯中的蓝色液体。底部为浓重的深蓝，颜色从下至上逐渐淡薄，靠近杯口的地方则是澄澈的天蓝。“看着倒是不错。不过……我兜里可没带钱。”

“算在我账上。”黑发男人淡淡应道，静静地望着几排细小气泡从杯底翻滚而上，又在液体表面接连破裂，“薄酒一杯，庆贺蕾伊尊主顺利通过最终试炼，成为最高领袖眼前唯一的红人。”

“索罗大师，你到底是在祝贺我……”她挺直身子，右手拄着下巴，左手故作随意地敲打着满是污渍的桌面，“还是在嘲讽我？”

“我说过了，自己算不得什么绝地。”握着杯子的手指蓦地一紧，又缓缓松开，“一个逃亡的魔鬼，永远也没机会成为大师。”

“那么，在你面前，我也算不得什么尊主。”她不甘示弱地望着对方的眼睛，感到那双暗棕色眸子犹如黑洞，似要把自己整个吸进去，“只有第一秩序的人才这么叫。除非……”

“想加入第一秩序吗，本？”

“与进门前相比，你怼人的本事，似乎有了突飞猛进的进步。”本·索罗举起酒杯，轻啜一口，神情依旧让人捉摸不定，“想喝点酒吗，蕾伊？”

“你……不恨我了？”她心头一颤，直起身子，努力压抑着血脉深处涌动的期待，“方才还冷若冰霜，这会工夫又主动请人喝酒！”

“再这样下去，我都要怀疑……怀疑你是不是已经不恨我了！”

她猛地一拍桌子，一股脑把话说完，只觉热血上涌，胸中郁结的愤懑也消散了不少，便抓过酒杯，痛痛快快地喝了一大口——

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

“本·索罗！你给我喝的这是什么鬼东西！辣、辣死我了！”

她抬起手，用袖子抹了把被辣出的眼泪，气鼓鼓地瞪着他。男人双手交叠，愣怔地望她半晌，终于憋不住，彻彻底底地破了功。冰冷无情的面具瞬间破裂，他捂着嘴，无声地笑弯了腰，连肩膀都在微微颤抖。

“我不恨你了。”

“蕾伊，其实……我早就不恨你了。”

#

“我早已习惯了噩梦。”

“在每个梦里，我都会孤独地死去，又在惊惶失措中醒来。”

“现实中的卢克·天行者心慈手软，梦中的他却从不犹豫。其实我很期待他那样做，既扼杀了黑暗，又彻底终结了我的痛苦。往后六年，我每天早上醒来，都希望自己真的能够死在那个算不得冰冷的夜里。”

“可梦中的自己从来都不想死。我总是在反抗，有时候用光剑，有时候单靠原力，但依旧打不过他。还有一次，我召来闪电，击塌了学院的屋顶，将其他学徒也一起埋在了下面。所有人都死了。”

“我搞不清楚自己到底在想什么。渴求解脱，又在梦中让求生的欲望压倒一切。不愿成为黑暗的奴隶，又向愤怒和仇恨屈服，想要用鲜血来回报背叛。”

“曾经以为自己害怕死亡，到了后来，却渐渐明白……”

“我最害怕的，其实是孤独。”

“那种毕生都得不到理解的孤独，比死亡本身更加可怕。我憎恨绝地，憎恨那些虚伪的信条。批驳黑暗，鼓吹救赎，判定我为魔鬼，又从不过问我的选择。”

“天行者背叛了我，而我也背叛了他。我抢走他的X翼离开了学院，再也没有回头。用从他那里学得的技巧，去做一个绝地永远都不会去做的事情。”

“我自愿背弃光明，又赌上一切向黑暗宣战。本·索罗这个名字，将永远与杀戮和鲜血联结在一起。”

“我曾经考虑过彻底抛弃那个名字。只要换把光剑、戴上头盔，银河系怕是再没几个人能认出我。可我，终究还是舍不得。”

“我不知道自己什么时候会死，也不知道会不会像梦中那般孤身一人死去。我不在乎自己的尸体归于何处，却暗暗期待着，期待着有人能记得……这个世界，我曾经来过。”

“说来也真是可笑。明明生来就是魔鬼，却幻想着能够在别人的怀里死去。”

“蕾伊，你知道吗……在那片树林里，你将死亡最为美好的模样，不求回报地摆在我的面前。”

“这让我忘记了……该如何恨你……”

#

本·索罗顿住话头，目光空茫地凝视着依旧半满的酒杯。随着时间的推移，杯中不同颜色的界限愈发模糊，已然融为一片瑰丽的亮蓝。她入神地望着那张苍白瘦削的面庞，没来由地有了种奇怪的感觉，似乎对方的思绪早已离开了这个纷乱嘈杂的酒馆，徜徉于某段遥远而深刻的记忆中。

这也是面前的男人第一次主动和她说这么多话。那些连最高超的读心者都难以触及的隐秘过往，竟然在偏远星球不起眼的小酒馆里，赤裸裸地重见天日。

她无比好奇，迫切想要知道关于他的所有，恨不得一头扎进那段充溢着纠结和挣扎的记忆，彻彻底底地拥有他。她又无比忐忑，担心这难得的推心置腹不过是昙花一现，害怕短暂的相处过后，他们再次分道扬镳。

身材矮小的侍者迈着碎步朝他们的方向奔来，目光在他们腰间的武器上小心翼翼地转了一圈，颤抖着递过装满杯子的托盘，随即一溜烟地跑远了。她正要尝试一下那杯漂亮的暗红色液体，突然想起方才被辣得眼泪直流的惨痛经历，赶忙将它放了回去。

“这酒，不是你那种喝法。”修长的手指将托盘上那两个倒扣的空杯翻转过来，轻轻放在桌子中央，“蓝色偏辣，红色微苦，混合在一起……才是真正的味道。”

红蓝两色相遇的瞬间，无数细小的气泡从杯底蒸腾而上，在杯口迅速结成厚厚的白沫。她挺直身子，目不转睛地看着两种色彩你来我往、相互撕扯，又在碰撞中渐渐融合，最终在眼前呈现出一种奇异的淡紫色。好奇心最终还是压过了谨慎，不待对方说话，她便劈手夺过酒杯，咕嘟嘟灌下一大口。

辛辣。苦涩。甘甜。

若是放在从前，她压根不会相信三种截然不同的味道竟能和谐共存，可事实胜于雄辩。入口之时辛辣无比，在舌尖逐渐转为苦涩，咽下酒浆后，溢满口腔的却是冷冽的甘甜。

“你怎么发现这喝法的？”她放下杯子，兴致勃勃地望着本·索罗，“该不会也被别人耍过吧？就像……就像你刚才耍我一样！”

“的确不是我发明的。”男人垂下头去，语气中透着一抹淡淡的哀伤，“第一个被捉弄的人，也不是我。”

“是谁那么天才？”

“……汉·索罗。”

“果然是他！那当时中招的——”

“是奥加纳将军。”本·索罗突兀地截断了她的话头，显然并不想继续谈论这个话题，“我也只看过他们喝过一次。后来……就再也没机会了。”

她本想追问下去，看到对方阴郁的脸色，又瞬间打消了这个念头。抓起面前的酒杯，装模作样地啜饮起来，同时不忘用眼角余光偷偷观察着男人的表情。周遭依然热闹非凡，从吧台附近射出的几柱光束时不时地在他们身边扫过，被杯中的液体折成迷醉的紫。

**或许自己的酒量真的不行，才喝了几口就醉了。**

**若是没醉……又怎能在那双暗色的眸子里，看到星光点点？**

而面前的男人似乎也醉了。杯子已然半空，苍白的脸颊上泛起片片红晕。空旷而迷离的目光直直望过来，似乎在看她，又似乎不在看她。

脸颊发烫。心脏狂跳。皮肤下的血脉也开始沸腾。她再次灌了口酒壮胆，猛地起身，险些带翻身后的椅子。俯身向前，越过桌子，小心翼翼地凑过去——

“蕾伊？”男人仰起头，略带困惑地望着她，“蕾伊，你……”

“我、我……”她眨眨眼睛，盯着对方微张的嘴唇，突然变得手足无措起来，“我……我看见有只虫子从你头顶飞过去！”

她往后一缩，避开男人的目光，急急忙忙地坐了回去，一把捞过自己那杯酒，喝了个底朝天。辛辣、苦涩和甘甜在舌尖同时爆发，顺着口腔燃烧至喉咙，却带来一种奇异的心安。

#

“在看什么？”

“沙子。”

“沙子？沙堆下面能有什么？”

“被埋葬的过去。”

“蕾伊，如果哪天我离开了这个世界，而你恰好拿到我的光剑……”

“希望你将它，埋在这沙堆底下。”

“尘归尘，土归土。天行者家族由这里开始，或许也该在这里结束。”

塔图因的夜晚和贾库一样冷。寒风从沙漠深处呼啸而来，夹带着沙粒恶狠狠地拍在脸上，生疼。她裹紧披风，伸长双腿坐在沙丘顶端，迟疑片刻，不着痕迹地朝本·索罗身边挪了挪。

“若我不这么做呢？”她强行抑下心中翻卷的情绪，张开五指，故意在对方眼前晃了晃，“若我将那把光剑据为己有，给凯伯水晶染上血一般的颜色，再挥舞着它去征服整个银河系，你又该当何如？”

“本，若真有那么一天，你会不会死而复生，特地回来找我报仇呢？”

“那样也好。”

“哪样也好？把光刃变红？征服银河系？还是……死而复生？”

“在梦中，我看到过投身黑暗的自己。”

“真的？”尚未远去的那段记忆再次袭来，她不安地动了动，俯身拍打着脚上的沙粒，试图掩饰心中的慌乱，“难不成……梦里的你，真的将这把光剑改了颜色？”

**她的确见过另一把光剑。一把样式奇特的十字光剑。**

**就在短短两个月之前，在身旁的男人那烧得浑浑噩噩的梦境里，在那场双方都不愿提起的原力读心里，她看着不稳定的红色离子束刺透寒夜森林，映照着皑皑白雪之上斑斑点点的血。**

**也正是在那个梦境里，最高领袖死了。**

“明明知道，又何必再问？”本·索罗苦笑一声，出神地望着自己的手掌，“黑暗命运。不详的孩子。斯诺克对我的评判，算不得空穴来风。”

“可我，还要告诉你一些……你原本不知道的事情。”

“梦中的那个我，向黑暗面献出的最大祭礼，是汉·索罗的命。”

“汉·索罗？”她浑身一颤，目瞪口呆，“本，你为什么……那么恨他？”

**你为什么……如此憎恨自己的父亲？**

“不！我不恨他！”男人蓦地直起身来，紧紧攥住她的手，“我不恨汉·索罗。我恨过天行者，甚至想过摧毁他的绝地学院作为报复，可我从未恨过自己的父亲。”

“可他依旧死在我的梦境里。无论是黑暗还是光明，我都不属于任何一边。卢克·天行者、汉·索罗、莱娅·奥加纳……属于过去的他们，让我迷茫，让我痛苦，让我永远被撕裂，永远都得不到完整。”

“或许只有过去的消亡，才能彻底终结这种痛苦。或许……直到那个时候，我才能看清自己的未来。”

“可我不想那么做。我不想。”

“梦中的汉·索罗就死在那把红色光剑之下。临死之前，他颤巍巍地伸出手，最后一次抚摸我的脸颊，我能感觉得到那个人的手掌渐渐变冷。他眼睛一眨不眨地看着我，目光里全是宽恕。再然后……他就死了。”

“我不想回去。我也不能回去。过往的一切于事无补，只能唤醒心中沉睡的恶魔。或许奥加纳将军早就在原力中预知了这些事情，才将我送到绝地学院。毕竟，没有人愿意将一颗足以摧毁整个抵抗组织的炸弹放在身边，也没有人愿意天天面对一个命中注定要弑杀双亲的男孩。”

“她以为盛名在外的天行者能够降服我。她天真地以为，在了不起的光明原力的陶冶下，那个被黑暗笼罩的孩子能够成为一个截然不同的人，就像她最为欣赏的达默龙那样，意志坚定地为抵抗组织效力。”

“可结果呢，蕾伊？你看，注定落空的期待！注定荒谬的结局！”

“波·达默龙的确比我更适合做抵抗军领袖的儿子。母慈子孝，同仇敌忾，为银河系的自由而斗争到底……还真是令人欣慰。”

沙漠的夜晚愈来愈冷。本·索罗依旧攥着她的手，握得久了，肌肤相接之处竟传来丝丝暖意。原力中传来一种奇妙的感觉，那曾经在两人之间短暂闪现的链接又来了，无形的细线，牵动着两颗跳动的心。透过原力，她清楚地感受到男人的愤怒、恐惧和迷惘，以及一丝难以名状的……妒忌？

“波·达默龙，是吗？”她支起身子，往旁边再次蹭了蹭，两人的腿几乎挨在了一起，“我在报告中见过这个名字，好像……是个飞行员？”

“下次，如果叛军下次还敢找上门来，我就命令全部歼星舰集中开火，把那家伙的X翼轰成碎渣。”

悲伤纠缠着快意，在原力中一闪而过。本·索罗扭过头来，神情复杂地望她半晌，突然抽回手掌，捂着脸大笑起来。他笑得上气不接下气，粗重地喘息着，后来甚至带上了点哭腔。

“本？”她被对方的反应惊得手足无措，睁大眼睛，愣愣地望着他，“本，你该不会……不希望我杀那个达默龙吧？”

“我……可以问你一个问题吗？”男人微微侧身，巧妙地隐藏起自己的神情，“当然，不愿回答的话也没关——”

“问吧。”她不假思索地打断了他，流连地望着头顶澄澈的星空，“明天……明天就要去纳布参加那个见鬼的舞会了。”

“趁着我们最后的自由……你想问什么都可以。”

“我记得，你曾经说过，自己从小就被送到了贾库，在孤独中长大。”

“蕾伊，你……想念自己的母亲吗？”

#

**她想念自己的母亲吗？**

电光石火之间，无数个对方可能感兴趣的问题在脑中一瞬而过，唯独没想到现在这个。她眨了眨眼睛，一时竟不知道该如何回答。

**她应该想念那个不知名的女人吗？**

**她曾经想念过吗？**

**如今……依旧想念吗？**

“我不知道。”犹豫许久，她还是选择说出内心最为真实的想法，“本，我不知道自己是否想她。”

“若时光退回到十年之前，若我还是贾库的那个茫然无措的拾荒女孩，若我没有来到第一秩序、成为最高领袖的学徒，那我定会给你一个肯定的答案。”

“可那些过往，早已随着我的离去而埋在了黄沙之下。既然等不到……又何必再傻乎乎地等下去呢？”

“我早已不记得自己的母亲长什么样子。这些年来，不论我多么努力地回想，记忆中也只余下一艘离去的飞船。小小的我被昂卡拽着，哭得声嘶力竭，却没有办法让他们回来。”

“贾库的白天很热，夜晚又冻得人难以入睡。若是实在太冷，我就索性抱着膝盖坐着，这样能暖和一些。沙漠的夜晚空空荡荡，但是能看到好多星星。我有的时候在想，如果母亲还在身边，会不会给我讲个故事呢？”

“可她始终不在身边。我也从未听过什么故事。”

“那些痛苦，在刚发生时总是最难以忍受，日子久了，也就麻木了。我想……自己恐怕再也体会不到思念她的感觉了。”

“原来……你淡忘了她。”本·索罗叹了口气，轻声应道，“你成功埋葬了过往，因为……你已经不在乎了。”

“或许你也应该淡忘他们。”她扯着嘴角，努力露出笑容，心中却没有半点欢愉，“那些杀不死，却又留不住的，为什么不试着忘记呢？”

“那你为何还在寻找？”他探过身来，将滑落的披风盖回她的肩膀，“在你心里，又为何总是给贾库的那段时光留下一小块地方？”

“……你怎么知道？”

“因为黑暗学徒似乎从来都学不会撒谎。你脸上的表情出卖了你，蕾伊。”

**是啊，她不会说谎。她的确从来都学不会说谎。**

**说到底，自己究竟为何还在寻找？**

**若是真的毫不在意，为何对身世念念不忘？又为何冒着风险去抢那块溢满了黑暗气息的石头？**

又一阵寒风迎面吹来。她不由自主地瑟缩了一下，迟疑着往旁边再次挪了挪，这回紧紧贴上了男人的肩膀。本·索罗没有躲开，却也没有看她，只是沉默地注视着远方，看着重重沙丘在月光下勾勒出起伏的曲线。

“或许……那就是执念吧。明知没有结果，也要给自己一个交待。”她屈起双腿，学着身旁之人的样子，抱着膝盖，遥遥望着夜色下模糊不清的地平线，“这么多年过去了，我依旧想知道，自己究竟从何而来。既然最高领袖藏着掖着，不愿意让我知道答案……”

“那么，我索性就自己去找。”

“我瞒着最高领袖，偷偷抢走了一块石头，一块和他手上的戒指同出一源的石头。每次接近王座室，我都能感觉到那枚戒指在召唤我，在耳边呢喃着引诱我。我从来没有告诉过他，不过，照现在的情况来看……他恐怕早就知道了。”

“如果、如果纳布的舞会过后，我们依旧是自由之身，我们当中也没有人死去……”

“到那个时候，我就把那块石头拿给你看，把对未来的一切打算……一字一句地说给你听。”


	3. Chapter 3

#

脱离光速的瞬间，她看到的第一样东西，竟然是一整支严阵以待的舰队。三十余艘歼星舰整齐划一地环绕在纳布的轨道上，舰队外围，一艘宏大级歼星舰展开巨大的双翼，冷冷地俯瞰着下方那个交织着湖泊和绿意的星球。

**至尊号旗舰。**

**那个人……竟然也在这里。**

“欢迎来到纳布，蕾伊尊主。”几声提示音过后，一个缩小了数倍的赫克斯的全息投影闪烁着出现在显示屏中央，“最高领袖对您在社交场合的初次亮相抱有很大期待，也对您挑选舞伴的眼光表示赞赏。”

“最高领袖……在纳布王宫？”

“正是。”

“那我们的舰队为何……”

“这是最高领袖的命令。我只负责执行，无权过问原因。”

通讯结束后，她依旧回想着赫克斯背后人来人往的杂音，回想着那张一本正经的面具下闪动着的不安和焦灼。在她完成最终试炼的那段时间里，除了纳布的归降，一定还有什么大事在第一秩序内部发生。而她……目前还无从得知。

“你不担心吗？”眼看着飞船离纳布的距离逐渐缩短，她再也忍不住，蹭地一下从座位上站起，“最高领袖竟然来了！难道你就一点都不担心吗！”

“担心又有何用？”本·索罗依旧斜靠在身边的舱壁上，全神贯注地系着礼服袖口的纽扣，似乎对刚才发生的一切毫不在意，“最坏的情况，不过是死在那家伙手里，或是被抓到你们的旗舰，再挨上一顿打。”

“说得真轻松啊！本，你真的是我见过的最——”

她无可奈何地拍着桌子，正想扑过去揪住对方的领子，好好扭转一下这种听天由命的错误想法，却不慎踩上了自己过长的裙摆，顿时踉跄着歪倒。

**本·索罗又一次接住了她。**

**就如两个月前一样，及时地、稳稳地接住了她。**

原力震颤，传来愉悦的回响。心脏再次狂跳起来，似乎浑身上下的血液都在一股脑地涌向头顶。这一次，她没有犹豫，一把捉住了那只抚在腰间的手掌，将对方猛地拉近自己。厚重的布料在掌中轻轻滑过，她低下头去，细细打量着男人胸前那排做工精致的暗扣。

**黑色真的很适合他。**

舱内传来轻微的颠簸，显然飞船已经进入停泊港。她回过神来，迅速环视着四周，这才发现控制台上有盏红灯一直在闪。

“好像……是纳布的塔台？有什么消息——”

话音未落，两根巨大的触手重重敲上了舷窗，发出砰地一声巨响。她揉了揉眼睛，目瞪口呆地望着窗外蠕动的不明物体。

“是纳布塔台和你们的旗舰。不到两分钟之前，有三只拉思塔从走私船上逃走，正朝着我们所在的一号停泊港的方向移动，地面部队束手无策。”本·索罗皱着眉头，略显不安地拨弄着信息屏，“只可惜，我们……刚才正忙，所以压根没看见他们的警告。”

“走私船？”她提起裙摆，难以置信地拔出了光剑，“走私船！到底是哪个胆大包天的家伙，公然走私这种鬼东西！”

“哦，对了。那个叫赫克斯的家伙贴心地给出了一些建议。”

“他说，鉴于轨道攻击会给纳布带来毁灭性伤害，相信蕾伊尊主有能力自行处理。”

#

事实证明，离开飞船是一个错误的决定。

将解决触手怪的希望寄托在外面那些暴风兵身上，更是错上加错。

更别提……是三只饿极了的触手怪。

走私船上匮乏的食物储备似乎令拉思塔大为不满，纳布密集的人口则很可能是导致它们逃跑的最重要原因。在干净利落地将四个暴风兵吞吃入腹后，显然没有吃饱的拉思塔们张着血盆大口争先恐后地冲向了停泊港的出口，人群四散奔逃。

“我们得想想办法！”她提起裙摆，在身前胡乱打了个结，皱着眉头望着刚刚砍下的那几条粗壮触角在地上犹自扭动不休，“这帮怪物跑到外面，保准会惹出大麻烦——”

尖锐的嚎叫从不远处传来。抬眼望去，刚好望见厚重的升降门砰然坠地，将跑得最快的那只拉思塔砸成了肉饼。另外两只紧随其后，勉强躲过了身首分离的厄运，却因巨大的惯性而没来得及刹住脚，一个接一个地撞在大门上，骨碌碌滚出好远。

“一群傻瓜。”本·索罗斜跨在塔台的窗框上，满不在乎地耸了耸肩，又探身进去，不由分说地将数列操纵杆一拉到底。周遭几道防爆门应声关闭，偌大一个停泊港里，似乎只剩下他们两个，以及——

两只幸存的触手怪。

“本，你干了什么？”她气鼓鼓地踹飞了地上的触角，纵身一跃，稳稳地落在对方的身旁。而拉思塔们也从方才的撞击中缓过劲来，绕场半周，终于发现了坐在窗框上朝它们示威的两个目标，张牙舞爪地冲向了塔台的方向。

“当然是关门啊。显而易见。”男人撇撇嘴，将礼服的袖子挽至臂肘，若无其事地望着愈靠愈近的两只拉思塔，口中喃喃自语，“真是个蠢主意。”

“你是在说我，还是在说下面那两个家伙？”她握紧光剑，弓起身子，暗自掂量着最佳的攻击位置，嘴上却依旧不愿落半点下风，“将怪物和自己关在一起，的确算不上聪明。”

“将自己和拉思塔相提并论，不愧是斯诺克的首席打手。”本·索罗咧嘴一笑，一脸赞叹地点了点头，“蕾伊，放心，你可比那两只傻大个聪明多了。”

“我本来就聪——”她愈想愈不对劲，停下话头，伸手揪向对方那头浓密的黑发，“都、都这个时候了，还不忘跟我斗嘴！小心我把你踹下去，和底下那两只大麻烦来个亲密接触！”

“底下的麻烦，可不止眼前那两个。”男人微微偏头，轻而易举地躲过了她的魔爪，挑衅地眨了眨眼睛，“不劳您费心，我自己下去。”

话音未落，耳边便有风声掠起，黑色衣角在身边一闪而过。待她回过神来，本·索罗早已跳了下去，刚好踩在其中一只拉思塔的头顶。巨大触角毫无章法地挥舞起来，想要把身上的不速之客掀下去，却在偷袭的蓝色光刃下吃了暗亏。

“放出拉思塔来找我麻烦，简直蠢透了！”他死死抓住迎面挥来的一根触角，借着力道腾空而起，手中光刃翻转，准确无误地插进了怪物的左眼，又从脑后直贯而出，“愚——蠢——透——顶！”

**“放出”拉思塔？？？**

**难不成，他知道这几只怪物是从谁的船上跑出来的？甚至是故意放出来的？**

**奇怪……他到底是在对谁说话？**

耳畔的回声犹未散去，七分愤怒，带着三分莫名的欣喜。她惊诧地望着黑发男人从拉思塔的尸体上滑下，如喝醉了酒一般摇摇晃晃地从纠缠成一团的触手中跨过，忽然踉跄了一下，捂着肩膀半跪在地上，浑身颤抖不已，似乎正在经受着极大的痛苦。

**他……受伤了？**

**触手怪没那本事伤他，该不会……是之前的伤口又裂开了吧？**

她心头一惊，不管不顾地从塔台跳了下去，便要冲过去查看个究竟。几乎在同一时间，剩下那只拉思塔显然看到了攻击的良机，毫不迟疑地放弃了对塔台大门的撕扯，附着无数吸盘的巨大触角越过她的头顶，朝着男人的方向径直探了过去。

在头脑发出指令之前，身体就已经下意识做出了决定。右臂骤然伸出，五指微曲，那触角便被钉在原地，再也不得前进分毫。黑暗原力在周身升腾而起，左腕一甩，红色光刃当头劈下，将超出自身体重数十倍的庞然大物硬生生砍成两半。

她迅速偏过头去，避开当空淋下的腥臭血液，矮下身子，猛地向前一蹿，整个人直直扑向依旧跪在地上的本·索罗。双臂环住他的腰，搂着他就地一滚，刚好躲过重重砸落的怪物尸体。

纷乱的脚步声在远处响起，朝着他们的方向奔来。毋需抬头，也能在原力中感受到来者共有两人，似乎……并没有敌意？

“本，本？你怎么样？那东西伤到你了吗？”

怀里的男人蓦地颤抖了一下，缓缓支起身来。没有答话，没有攻击，也始终没有抬头。她攥紧了手中的光剑，紧跟着坐起来，好奇地抬头望去，却对上了一张常年排在通缉榜前列的、熟悉而又陌生的脸——

汉·索罗。

#

区区一只拉思塔，果然奈何不了天行者的高徒。本·索罗的伤口并没有裂开，除了胳膊上稍微蹭破点皮，在这场突如其来的遭遇战中，可以算得上是安然无恙了。

明明安然无恙，却偏要装作受伤，只是为了引对面那两个家伙出来——

一位是他的父亲，至于另一位……

早就听说老索罗有个伍基人搭档，如今看来，就是眼前这个人高马大的家伙了。

“蕾伊……”本·索罗咬了咬嘴唇，迟疑着握住了她攥着光剑的手，望过来的目光隐隐带上了一丝恳求之意，“蕾伊，相信我。他们……他们没有恶意。”

“没有恶意？”她转身望向对面那两个通缉犯，淡淡复述了一遍，没有放下光剑，但也没有挣脱男人的手，“索罗将军，是你故意把怪物放出来的？”

“故意？哎呀，这可是个天大的误会！”汉·索罗满脸笑容，讨好地摆了摆手，“整个银河系都知道，纳布现在是第一秩序的地盘。光天化日的，即便借我个胆子，也不敢公然给你们捣乱呀！”

“那刚才的拉思塔是怎么回事？”她指了指地上的尸体，冷冷地打量着对方的神情，“可别告诉我，这事和你们一点关系都没有。”

“关系嘛……倒是有一点。只不过，不是‘故意放出来’，而是‘不慎让它们逃脱’。”

“我凭什么相信你？”

“就凭我是本·索罗他老爹！”走私犯拍着胸脯保证道，“俗话说得好，有其父，必有其子。儿子这么实诚，当爹的绝对差不了！”

“我汉·索罗可是个老实人，做过的事，从不赖帐，更不喜欢骗人。”

“我干活，向来对得起自己的招牌！说是运送野生纯种拉思塔，那就肯定一只养殖的都没有！野生拉思塔在外面疯惯了，自然不愿意被关在笼子里。我和楚伊一不留神，可不就让它们跑出来啦！”

“若是不信，楚伊可以证明我说的都是真话。”他挤挤眼睛，扭头望向身边的伍基人，“你说是不是，楚伊？”

伍基人发出一声表示赞同的嗥叫，像模像样地朝她点了点头。

**哦，原来老索罗的搭档叫做楚伊。**

**看来，等回到第一秩序，得向赫克斯打个招呼，让他把通缉令更新一下。**

**不过……**

**你们两个当我傻是不是？一唱一和，以为别人的脑子都装满了沙子吗！**

先下手为强、后下手遭殃，这句话在银河系乃是亘古不变的真理，立场敌对者更是如此。在你死我亡的战场上，今日多杀一个，明日的敌人就会少掉一个。若放在平时，即便是以少敌多，她也定要做那个先动手的，最大程度上强化自己的胜算，可今时今日……

她偷偷瞥向本·索罗，望入那双溢满了挣扎和纠结的眼睛。周身的原力中无处不在荡漾着紧张和不安，脸上的表情几乎将“不要打起来”这句话变为实体，可他偏偏一句解释的话都不肯说。

不愿解释，更不愿开口请求，就那样睁大眼睛，默默地望着她。

“好吧，我相信。”她重重叹了口气，将光剑挂回腰间，“我觉得刚才那些鬼话说得十分在理，这回总可以了吧？”

**她不相信汉·索罗，却相信他的儿子。**

说来也真是可笑。就在两个月之前，她还被身边的黑发绝地耍得团团转，不但白白搭上一艘指挥飞船，还差点把自己的命赔进去。

**可她依旧愿意相信他。**

**她无法不去相信那双在树林里含泪望着自己的眼睛，也无法不去相信一个冒着生命危险去塔图因救她的男人。**

**原力从不作伪。被原力奇异地连接在一起的两个人……更不该作伪。**

“今日这场宴会，似乎并没有邀请隶属于叛军的任何人。”她交叉双臂，不着痕迹地扫视着目光可及的停泊区域，暗自搜寻那艘臭名昭著的走私船的踪迹，“说说吧，索罗将军。你和搭档为何出现在这里？又为何一直藏在停泊港，等着我的飞船出现？”

“一个在走私这行当里混了几十年的人，竟然会放任货物从飞船里逃跑？依我看，如此大张旗鼓，甚至不惜把能卖出几万个信用点的好货给搭上，怕是只为了眼前这一刻吧。”

“在第一秩序控制下的星球，搞出一场足够‘偶然’的混乱。在最高领袖的眼皮底下，等待一场足够‘偶然’的相遇。”

“原力读心，百闻不如一见。”汉·索罗对她的话照单全收，不但没有丝毫恐慌，还大大咧咧地耸了耸肩，动作姿势和身旁的男人同出一辙，“还真是奇怪了，我听卢克那家伙说，黑暗原力窥探心思的过程，大多疼得要死，那我怎么一点都不觉着疼呢？”

“蕾伊尊主，你该不会是看我风流倜傥，就放弃原则、手下留情了吧？”

**银河系怎么会有这样的人！**

**一个汉·索罗，竟然比十个喝醉了的本·索罗还令人头疼！**

**不！本·索罗哪怕是喝了一大缸酒，可能都说不出这样的话来！**

**还说什么“有其父必有其子”，简直是胡扯！**

**话又说回来……本·索罗这别扭的性子，到底像天行者家的谁呢？**

对面的走私犯仍在喋喋不休。

“我这个人啊，确实有点魅力！可既然有了老婆，就要适当地控制一下魅力的流露，以免回家被莱娅打断腿。”

“不过啊，蕾伊尊主……原力读心到底是个什么原理啊？能不能也给我讲讲？这样我好回去和莱娅他们显摆显摆。本估计也会这招，可无论问他什么，他都不愿意搭理我。”

“你！你！一派胡言！”她气得浑身颤抖，同时又万般无奈，“我才没有读你的心呢！你那点小心思，即便不用原力，也照样看得出——”

**等等！**

**蕾伊尊主？？**

**汉·索罗竟然也认识她！**

**难不成……是本告诉他的？**

“你知道我是谁？”她看了看身上的礼服长裙，又瞥了眼腰间的光剑，暗自寻思着究竟是什么暴露了自己的身份，“知道我是谁，还敢信口开河。索罗将军，你这心，也真够大的。”

“当然知道啊！你不就是那个‘蕾伊’吗？”对方全然无视了她的威胁，双手背在身后，充满自信地晃来晃去，“莱娅把本带回来的时候，他浑身滚烫滚烫的，差点没把我吓死！这孩子，当时烧得都快断气了，还一直念叨着你的名字，叫你不要走。他还说——”

“不许说！”本·索罗大吼着打断了他，将所有人都吓了一跳，“我不许！我不许你告诉她！”

“父亲。”黑发男人缓缓走到众人的视线中央，苍白的脸上泛起点点红晕，吐出的每个词仿佛都有千斤重，“您到底……为何要来这里？”

#

从未有人告诉过她，战场之外的世界，竟是如此喧嚣。

第一秩序的鲜红旗帜高高飘扬在纳布上空，成百上千的居民夹道相迎。那些素不相识的脸庞上表情各异，有人惊恐，有人欣喜，有人好奇，也有人一脸淡漠，如同什么都没有发生。成队的暴风兵排成纵列遥遥跟在身后，缓缓走向道路尽头的纳布王宫。

**_“你为何要告诉我这些？”_ **

**_“_ ** **_不管谁坐上最高领袖的位置，都永远不会认同叛军的理念。”_ **

**_“_ ** **_第一秩序和叛军，过去是敌人，现在是敌人，未来……也是敌人。”_ **

**_“我无法允诺你们任何事。”_ **

这个世界，即将改变。

而暴风雨之前的时刻，总是最为平静。

**_“因为，你是最有可能杀死他的人。”_ **

**_“_ ** **_卢克在原力中看到了你的未来。也看到了……本的未来。”_ **

**_“_ ** **_敌人的敌人，就是朋友。”_ **

**_“_ ** **_我们不需要你的承诺，只要那个人死。”_ **

踏上台阶的那一刻，她清楚地感受到了寂静与喧嚣的分割。身后的庆典仍在继续，而面前的宫殿却宛若一潭再也泛不起波澜的死水。无论是达官显贵，还是侍卫仆从，来来往往的每个人，脸上都无一例外挂着散不开的阴翳。

他们不懂原力，很可能毕生都体会不到那盘旋于脑海之中的无形窥探，却同样惧怕那些有形的东西。第一秩序的主力舰队高悬于大气层之外，而那位令人闻风丧胆的最高领袖，或许正端坐在宫殿的某一处，用那双洞悉一切的可怖双眼，藐视着这个世界。

**_“_ ** **_这也是天行者告诉你们的？”_ **

**_“_ ** **_自诩光明的绝地大师，竟然也有相信‘原力二元’的那一天？”_ **

**_“_ ** **_将银河系的希望寄托于我？还有他当年恨不得杀之而后快的徒弟？”_ **

**_“不过，你们可别忘了……”_ **

**_“_ ** **_杀死恶魔之人，终将成为恶魔。”_ **

本·索罗走在她身侧，面具般的脸上看不出半丝情绪。他没有隐藏自己的光剑，而是和她一样将其挂在腰间。黑色卷发用发胶临时打理过，但仍有一缕不安分的发丝从额头垂下，在微风的吹拂下挑来挑去。

或许，早在汉•索罗突然出现之前，他就已经预知了今日即将面对的一切。

而她，又何尝不是如此。

我们预知悲伤，但依然愿意前往。

**_“这场宴会是一个阴谋。”_ **

**_“斯诺克要借你和本的手，完成一场仪式。”_ **

**_“_ ** **_卢克猜测，那个人的背后，还有更为黑暗的存在。”_ **

宴会厅的大门缓缓敞开，巨型水晶吊灯的光芒清冷而淡漠，摇曳着照射在脸上。她轻轻挽过男人的手，提起裙摆，缓步迈下低矮的阶梯。所有人都在看着他们。

这是她想象了无数次的场景。自打接过宴会的请柬，她就在脑海中无数次地构绘着今时今日，描摹着自己和本·索罗在众人面前的第一次共同出场，该当是何种情形。可当这一刻真正到来时，她却惊奇地发现，在这万众瞩目的场景之下，自己的心中，竟然如此平静。

一场生与死的宴席。一场……杀戮盛宴。

她没有在人群中看到最高领袖的身影，可原力从来不会出错。那个人一定就在这里，在某个黑暗的角落里，耐心地等待着猎物的到来。

**_“如果，我失败了呢？”_ **

**_“_ ** **_如果我失败了，你们又该当如何？召集所有X翼，赌上少得可怜的运气，看看能不能把这个星球炸平？”_ **

**_“_ ** **_不，你们不会失败。”_ **

**_“_ ** **_因为我相信……”_ **

**_“_ ** **_我的本，一定会活着回来。”_ **

#

让我们一起跳舞吧。

在一切开始之前。在一切结束之前。

**_“本，你……憎恨第一秩序吗？”_ **

**_“_ ** **_光凭憎恨，改变不了这个世界。”_ **

银河系有那么多场舞会，而舞会中又有那么多首舞曲，本·索罗却非要拉着她跳上一曲探戈。在情绪的最高点跃入炽烈而狂妄的海洋，被巨浪一次次拍下，又在新的潮涌中浮起。

**_“_ ** **_恨不能改变世界，难道爱就可以吗？”_ **

**_“_ ** **_不。爱也不能。”_ **

****

或许他们早已疯了。一个不被导师信任的黑暗学徒，和一个从绝地学院叛逃的天行者，携手去见另一个几乎不可能被打败的人。

又或许他们无比清醒。身处烈火，要么焚身，要么涅槃。

**_“你也不相信新共和国会赢，对吗？”_ **

**_“第一秩序在银河帝国的废墟上崛起，即便你们输了，也无法阻拦第二秩序、第三秩序的出现。”_ **

**_“_ ** **_那最终的赢家是谁？”_ **

**_“_ ** **_战争，从来都没有赢家。”_ **

他不愿再被黑暗面控制。

而她，不要再做命运的囚徒。

从始至终，他们追寻的，都只是自由。

相向而行，却殊途同归。

**_“小的时候，我时常哭泣。”_ **

**_“哭得眼睛高高肿起，坐在被窝里不肯睡觉，等着母亲从议会回来。”_ **

**_“_ ** **_后来呢？”_ **

**_“_ ** **_后来，我已经不再像那样哭了。”_ **

**_“_ ** **_既然眼泪换不来任何东西……”_ **

**_“_ ** **_那么，哭泣又有何用？”_ **

他们跳舞。将全部的热忱投入这支计划之外、又在意料之中的奔放的舞蹈。他们的身体时而紧贴，时而分离，衣袂飞扬，神情不惊，思绪却在原力中水乳相溶。

用无人听见的声音谈论战争，勾勒着心中的秘密。他们彼此坦诚，仿佛再也没有明天。这是末日之舞，或许，也是新世界的第一支舞。

**_“让过去都灭亡吧，本·索罗。”_ **

**_“_ ** **_杀死了过去，我们才会拥有未来。”_ **

他们燃烧。心火熊熊燃起，就让这世界跟着一起燃烧。他们从生存走向毁灭，又从毁灭走向新生。

人们都说，探戈是情人间的舞蹈。步伐跳脱而又谨慎，每一支舞曲，都是一场致命的诱惑。心心相印却又若即若离，无处不存在危险，却又无处不是港湾。

他们是情人吗？

是敌人吗？是盟友吗？ 是知己吗？

是……注定要纠缠一生的人吗？

**_“过去真的能被杀死吗，蕾伊？”_ **

**_“_ ** **_不，并不能。”_ **

**_“因为……我早已试过了。”_ **

**_“_ ** **_杀不死。忘不掉。留不住。不忍抛。”_ **

人群喧扰，可她的眼中，只看得到他一人。如果她的父母终将不再归来，那么，至少某些人还有可能站在她的身边。

那就试试看吧，本·索罗。

看看我们的路，将会通往何方。

（全文完结）


End file.
